The Assassin-Assassin's Creed Unity
by Sam-L-B
Summary: Eleanor Kenway is the daughter of Assassin Connor Kenway and Templar Sophronia Lee, Eleanor leaves the Homestead to go to France to find Grand Master Edmund Mccuden who threatens to murder her mother for leaving the Templar Order for an Assassin. Will Eleanor be able to find this Templar? or could she actually find love with a certain French Assassin? (1800s) Read The Templar first
1. Biography

Name-Eleanor Kenway

Born-October 23rd

Affiliations-Assassin

Hair colour-Black

Eye colour-Brown

Height-5'8

Weight-112lbs

* * *

Eleanor Kenway is a half American, half English Assassin, as well the daughter of Connor Kenway and Sophronia Lee.

Personality

Eleanor is like both of her parents, very kind girl, always whiling to help people just like her parents but she is a bit serious just like Connor, sometimes take situations a bit serious but some situations she won't be serious like her mother. Eleanor does have a bit of her grand father Charles in her as she can be quite aggressive when she needs to and sometimes make her murders as slow and pain as possible but she will have some sympathy for them after wishing she had just put them out of their miseries.

Just like her mother she is a big animal loving and hates going hunting out with her father, she actually sometimes runs off to hide when Connor gets ready to go out hunting hoping he doesn't find her and take her with him.

Appearance

-Black mid back length hair

-Brown eyes

-Dark skin

-Thin/muscular body

-Cheekbones on show (slightly)

Skills

Eleanor is very skilled with multiple of weapons even her parents weapon, Battle axe and Tomahawk but her favourite weapon is her sword made by Homesteads Blacksmith Dave.


	2. Prologue

*Sophronia's POV*

This is definitely one of the most hardest days of my life!

My daughter, Eleanor is leaving for France, so she could do some work... well work by protecting me. Every since I left the Templars, leaving the chance to become Grand Master and gone off to marry Connor, an Assassin. The Templar that took over as Grand Master has been told about me and is now coming after me, to kill me for betraying the Templar order but... I can't help who I fall in love with.

About a week or two ago, when Connor and Eleanor had gone out hunting, leaving me at the mansion on my own, Edmund Mccuden the Grand Master had found out where I lived and decided to kill me himself for betraying the Templar Order and... my father. He had snuck up on me whilst I was cooking and I had turned to get some vegetables only to see a man in a Templar uniform standing there with a knife in his hand.

Thankfully, before anything could happen Connor and Eleanor came back, scaring the living daylights out of the Grand Master, sending him off back to where he came from and now here we are, standing at the docks of the Homestead getting ready to wave Eleanor off, she decided it should be her duty to protect her family. I knew Connor didn't like the idea but she's old enough to go off and fight Templars and I know Connor wanted to kill him, himself but he couldn't.

A few weeks ago he decided to start trainer our youngest child, Joesph. To become an Assassin. Every time I look at him, I can see Connor, even when I look at Eleanor I see Connor, neither of my children looks like me but I'm ok with that, I love the fact they look like my husband. I smile as I watch our daughter hug her father, I watch as Connor whisper something into her ear in his language which he had taught Eleanor and Joesph to speak when they were younger.

My daughter nods before turning over to me, I smile at her as she looks down at me a little due to her being a few feet taller than me, definitely taken Connor's height.

"I'm going to miss you," I say as I pull her into a hug, a tear slowly flows down my cheek as I say goodbye to my daughter, knowing I won't be seeing her for a long time. I pull out of the hug before cupping her cheeks, kissing her forehead before telling her, "Do us proud,"

Eleanor smiles and nods before walking over to her younger brother, picking him off his feet and hugging him tightly. I chuckle as Joesph squirms trying to get out of her arms, he groans as he slowly slides down getting out of her grip before running off back up the small hill. We all laugh as he runs away from her, even though the two siblings are close, he's never liked hugs, unlike his sister who ever since she was little, was always asking Connor for hugs.

Eleanor turns to look at the Aquila, taking a deep breath before heading up the ramp leading up to the ship making sure to use her right foot to go first. I look up as Connor who is smiling at our daughter walking up to the ship before nodding thanks at Robert Faulkner. Before walking towards the wheel to drive the ship, Connor thought it'd be a good idea for Eleanor to learn how to control the ship so she driving it for half of the journey before Mr. Faulkner takes order for the rest.

We both watch as the ship slowly starts sailing away with our daughter, Eleanor turns to look at us before waving bye before turning the ship and heading to France, to kill the Grand Master.

* * *

Hey, guys. Properly really unexpected for me to be updating this but I've decided to start editing it as I just recently started reading through it to see a load of mistakes so I thought when I have time I could rewrite it.


	3. Chapter 1

Finally.

After hours of traveling, I finally arrived.

France is nothing like the Homestead, there are more people here, all different classes, lower class, working class, middle class and the upper class. I look around to see women in dresses, old and stylish the same like the men, who some wore suits and the others wore old, destroyed clothes. Whenever I went into Boston and New York I would see people in the same clothing but more people wore the old clothing showing they are either in working class or lower class.

Not only are there people in old or nice clothing, there are some men in groups walking around with Bayonets, they are wearing red and black coats showing who they were well... only some people would know as it's been a few years since they've been here in France well that's what my father told me. Some of the people around that time are properly deceased or are too old so there more young ones around like myself except I know who these people are, for all my life I've been trained up to kill them and yes they are.

The red coats and Templars and they're are the ones working with Edmund, who had planned on murdering my mother and now I'm here to kill him, I don't think he'd thought I would be the one coming here and that's a good thing as they won't know me well that's what I thought.

"Hey! You!"

I quickly turn to see that one of the groups had caught me and are now running at me, I quickly pull out of my sword stabbing the closest one in the stomach before swinging the sword at another one only for him to block it. We both break away, I leave that guy and side kicked the one trying to sneak up on me before swinging the blade slicing his throat open.

He gasps as he holds onto his throat as he falls the floor, dying a slow death. I watch as he passed before turning to the other one only to see that he's gone, fleeing down the road, I couldn't let him get away so I leave the two who are now surrounded by some of the nobles, I sprint after the man who is sprinting for his life, pushing people to try and get them to slow me down but I can see it coming, dodging past them all.

Taking a sharp turn as I follow him into the alley only to see he had rejoined with another group. I stop as I watch them all, there were about five or seven of them including the other one from the other group. The larger guy orders them to attack me, well only three of them did, they pull out their own swords and charged at me, I smirk at one as I dodged one of the swings, releasing my hidden blade and stabbing him in the throat.

Before kicking the sword out of the other man's hands, he looks at me in complete shock before he leaned over to face the ground as he groans in pain from the kick I delivered to the lower stomach, I quickly knee him in the face before stabbing him with the blade, sending it through the skin near his jaw and chin. I slowly turn to see the other men are holding their bayonet's at me getting ready to fire.

Reacting quickly by grabbing the shaking guy, using him as cover, hiding behind him as they fired their bullets at us. None of the catching me, just killing him. I let go of him allowing him to fall to the floor, I smirk at them, I start heading over to them just as two of them are murdered. I look in shock as I see a man wearing pale blue robes. brown leather covering his shoulders. A belt around his waist, also wearing brown leather gloves.

The final man was about to attack him, I quickly grab my gun which was a gift from my father, I aim it at the man's head before pulling the trigger, the bullet quickly flies into his head, killing him instantly. I slower the now smoking gun, putting it back into my belt before turning to look at the man to see him taking his hood down.

I take a deep breath as I take in his features, long brown hair which is tied up, chocolate brown orbs, a small stubble which definitely caught my eye. He's very muscular, a bit smaller than my father but still muscular. I couldn't help but be attracted to him, he's a very handsome man, properly the best looking man I've seen.

"Who are you?" The mystery man asks, eyeing me up and down. I look at him as I answer, "I'm Eleanor... Eleanor Kenway, may I ask your name?"  
"Arno Dorian... are you an Assassin?" he asks obviously noticing my hidden blade and robes which have the Assassin symbol on. I look down before connecting my brown eyes with his as I nod my head. "Why are you here? In France?" He asks I was about to answer only to hear someone calling us, I look over my shoulder to see another group of Templars running at us.

"Run!" I shout to Arno, sprinting past him and quickly started climbing up the wall of one of the building before running across the roof for a little bit, jumping from roof to roof until I stopped, taking in a deep breath. I turn to see Arno looking at me. "Well... to answer your question, I'm hear after the Grand Master, he tried to kill my mother," I announce to him before offering, "I can tell your an Assassin to and you'll want to get rid of the people helping him so, I can help you get rid of these guys, if you like,"

Arno smiles at me before gesturing me to follow him, I quickly follow him, I smile as I realised he's taken up my offer to help him.


	4. Chapter 2

I sit quietly inside of Arno's house, it's pretty cosy but the house is nothing like the manor due to the manor being ten times larger than this house, this house is also different to the homestead's houses but this house is so much more nicer, it's not to big, unlike the manor which is incredibly big and hasn't got a lot of stuff in apart from the main stuff they house needs and obviously toys for me and Joseph when we younger but that was mostly it.

"So... these Templars... What do you know? Why are they here?" I turn to look at Arno who is sitting in front of me as the wooden table kept the two of us apart. I smile at Arno, who smiles back. I could tell he's a lot older than me, he's definitely at least over five years older than me but I can't help feel quite attracted to him but I won't let it interfere with the mission.

"Well... there isn't much known about them all I can say is that they are here because they tried to kill my mother and needed a place to hide and obviously they thought another country was the best option," I start to tell him before taking a sip of my drink. "All I know is that there are three main men involved,"

I reach into my pocket, pulling out some rolled up sheets of paper before laying them out on the table, making sure Arno could see them, I look down and point at two of the pictures of the three men. "These two are brothers, George Chapman and Walter Chapman, Walter is the youngest brother, a very weird man if I say so myself,"

I smile as Arno laughs at what I say, "George Chapman is the next in line for Grandmaster, just like my mother was-"

"Wait! Your mother is a Templar?" Arno asks with a shocked impression, I nod my head but I made sure to make myself clear when I told him about my mother. "She was... but she left the order when my grand father was killed by my father, my mother left to marry my father,"

Arno nods, taking sip of his own drink, gesturing me to carry on, I cough a bit before carrying on, "And, this is the Grandmaster, Edmund Mccurden, horrible man. He's the only one I WANT to kill myself, all the stuff he did to my mother is out of order and I will get my revenge on him,"

*Arno's POV*

I couldn't help but stare at her, she is a belle(beautiful) woman. She is definitely in her early twenties and she is incredibly mature, I loved her passion for the brotherhood, she must have been brought up in it to love it so much but I'm not going to question her about it, she is an amazing Assassin, absolutely amazing.

I carry on watching her as I take in all her features that I've never noticed when we first met. Her black, long hair, with is tied up in a braid and laying over her shoulder, reaching her chest. Brown skin, pretty light in fact, she could be native, Italian or even Spanish or one of her parents might be. Her Dark orbs which are slightly lighter than mine, when I first met her, her eyes were the first thing I noticed, I noticed the curiosity in her eyes when she was looking around France, she must be incredibly curious.

I jump slightly as I'm brought out of my thoughts by the chair scrapping the floor, I look up to see a smirk spreading over Eleanor's face, obviously noticing me jumping from the sudden movement, "How about we go search for them?" Eleanor asks in a sweet tone, "You could show me more of Paris,"

"Of course," I say as her hand comes into view, I put my hand in hers before she pulled me up to my feet, once she helps me to my feet, I nod at her as a 'thank you', she smiles and walks out of my small house, entering the streets of France. I could just imagine how different France is from her home.

And I could tell, just by how to looks at people as she stands by the door. I walk up to her placing my hand onto her back, she didn't jump or flinch from the gentle touch, just turns to look up at me. "Don't see many people like this?" I questioned once I noticed her watching a man in a fancy, long jacket showing all his wealth and that he's apart of the higher class.

Next to him is a young woman with blonde hair, wearing a long, buffed up dress. I don't think I could imagine Eleanor being in a dress but I bet she'd look breath taking in one. Eleanor chuckles at the question but still answers the question. "Well, I do but not very often, I live in the woods called the Homestead and no one there wears clothes like that since they have to work a lot,"

I nod the reason before walking down the small amount of steps, officially in the streets of France. "Follow me," I order Eleanor before walking up the streets. I look behind to see she's follow close behind. I turn to enter a small alleyway near my house, a short cut to the other side of the street.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" I hear Eleanor ask, I open my mouth to answer her question only for another two voices to echo through the alleyway. "Is that them?"

"Yes! Now get them!"

"Merde," (Shit) I whisper, in the corner of my eye I could see Eleanor looking at me in confusion, not understood of what I had just said but she knew this wasn't the time to ask. I pull out my sword and followed Eleanor into the crowd of Templars.

*Eleanor POV*

I pull out my sword and sprinted straight towards the Templars, dodging the first swing the Templar just to catch me with. I kick the man in the back of the knee causing him to fall and groan, I lift my leg and kicked him in the temple, sending him straight to the floor.

I swing my sword behind me catching another Templar who tried to stab me with his sword, trying to be sneaky. I smirk before flexing my free hand, realising my hidden blade, stabbing an incoming guy before kicking the guy in front of me away, swing my sword, slicing his throat.

I turn away from the bodies just as Arno killed the last guy with his hidden blade, I gasp at the blade. I've never seen a blade like that, from presentation it looks a lot better than mine but I think they're all the same in there own way and works the same but it still looks amazing.

I walk up to him and gently grabbed his wrist, taking a good look at the hidden blade, just before Arno made it go back to it's original form. "I've never seen anything like this... It looks almost like a crossbow. It's incredible," I say, completely in awe over the blade.

Once I realised I still had a hold of his wrist, I quickly let go. scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "Umm... w-we better keep going," I whisper before turning away and walking completely out of the alleyway with Arno following away.


	5. Chapter 3

(Sorry about my French)  
Eleanor's POV

"So...do you have any idea where the Templars would have gone too?" I ask as we both walk across someone roof, Arno turns to me eyebrows raised basically telling me 'How would I know?'.

I raise my hand with a smirk as I explained myself "Well I don't know where the Grand Master lived before you killed them" he laughs slightly as he jumped onto another roof. I stay where I was, watching Arno turn to me from the other roof, he was about to shout something but stopped in place as a high pitch scream echoed around us.

I quickly jog towards the edge of the roof, looking down to see a group of Templar maybe seven of eight of them with...

Walter Chapman.

George Chapman's younger brother this could be our chance, I release my hidden blade getting ready to jump but before I could Arno grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I look over to him with a frown as I hiss "What are you doing!? This could be our chance"

Arno leans down to my ear and whispers a reply "We can follow him and find out where they are staying"

Of course. How can I be so stupid?

I nod, pulling up my hood and quickly start jumping roof to roof following Walter and his group of Templars who had two noble people at hostage with them.

A young man with dark, short hair some old, ripped clothing obviously poor but the young woman wore a beautiful blue gown, a large blue hat laid on her tied up blonde locks. Why is she there? Why are the Templars taking her?

I raise my eyebrow in confusion but carried on running across the roof, watching carefully just in case they stopped and after some time they did.

They had regrouped with another six Templars, Walter commanded four Templars to kneel their hostages before him as he starts shouting.

"LOOK AT YOU! protect your loved one. ASSASSIN'S even. I want you to tell me where they are or...we'll have a falling out" Walter pulls out his gun and looked between the two people, his gun at his side as he smirked at the woman.

"What's your name ma chère?" he asks, moving his gun in his hand, chuckling at the scared woman who was about to cry. The young woman shutters. "A-A-Adélaïde F-Franc-cois"

Walter leans down so he's face to face with Adélaïde, whispering " Adélaïde...Adélaïde where is your brother...mmm...come tell me where he is" Adélaïde shakes her head refuses to cooperate, Walter smirks as he stands up straight and put his gun against her forehead causing Adélaïde to shed a tear.

"Where is he Adélaïde?" I watch as anger cover his face as he starts shouting "where is he Adélaïde! Where is RENÉ FRANCOIS?" His is on the trigger obviously tempted to pull the trigger and end of life there and then.

We need to do something, I release my hidden blade and jump off the roof and landed on a Templar near the right side of the group, digging my blade into his neck as he dies of blood loss. I quickly pull my sword out and held it in front of me, looking for Arno.

WHERE IS HE!


	6. Chapter 4

Eleanor's POV

After fighting about ten people alone, I have one more left who is the strongest one, I ran at him sword in my hand, I try and in pale him with my sword but he's too fast, grabbing my sword and he grabs his knife, letting go of the sword as he swings the blade which sliced my cheek.

I roll back, touching my cheek which is now running with blood, I wipe in away not caring as I'm too focused and I know I going to kill him. I get back on my feet, sword still in my hand, I look down to it before putting it back to my waist and run towards him sending my fist into the side of his face causing him to stumble, I kick him in the back of the knees causing him to fall to his knees.

He tries to get back up but I'm the quick one this time. I stand, my body face away from his and I kick him down in the back making him fall onto his face, hearing a crack as he fell. I walk to him standing on his right side, kicking his blade away from his hand before rolling him onto his back.

He's breathing heavily as blood runs down his obvious broken nose, his chubby cheek now fully swelled and the bruise already coming through. I kneel down next to his face, he's watching me knowing what fate is coming.

I look down at him and smile slightly as I shack my head as I announced. "You could have done so much better, could have a better life but you joined him. Edmund Mccuden. The Grand Master of the Templars who is after my mother. I wish I didn't have to do this but I'm sorry I would have let you go free but I can't. I can't let you go and tell Edmund I'm here instead of my father, so I will make this quick and painless"

I slowly stand up, grabbing my gun from my right side of my waist, aiming the weapon at his head before pulling the trigger as I end his life in an instant. I look up to the roof above to see Arno looking down with a sad smile. I didn't bother smiling back I just frown. Climbing the wall around the corner reaching Arno who is waiting patiently with his arms crossed.

"Where the hell were you!?" I shout, feeling blood drip down my face, my face is properly red with anger I can't believe he LEFT me to fight them on my own, I stand with my hands on my hips and my eyebrow raised waiting for his answer.

"Mon ami, I knew you could handle them and you did. I followed Walter" At lease he did something right "and I've found out where they are staying"

Well...now I glad he left me to fight on my own.

Walter's POV

I walk with disappointment, I've failed my mission. I failed to find two Assassin. René Francois and his wife Joséphine Francois the poor lads sister.

I reach the Grand Masters office, letting out a shaky breath before knocking the door and walking in to find my brother George Chapman and the Grand Master Edmund Mccuden. He sat at his desk with George at the side obviously looking at something. Without looking up Edmund asks with a strong tone.

"Did you find the Assassins"

"No, me and the other group of Templars got attack by an Assassin"

This caused Edmund to look up with a smirk "It properly was properly Connor, did he wear a white robe?"

I shack my head. "Y-yes but the Assassin had a blue waist and I think it was a female" A worried look came upon Sir Edmund's face.

"It can't be Sophronia as she has no training in being an Assassin" My brother announced, who could it be?

"It was Eleanor"


	7. Chapter 5

Eleanor's POV

"So where is he? Where did he go?

I ask following Arno who was leading me somewhere, Arno looks back but doesn't reply. I roll my eyes as I look around watching both rich and poor people go past, some stare at me properly my clothing as I'm wearing a dress like the others. I huff slightly getting bored, not knowing where we're going.

"Arno! Where are we going?" As he climbs the wall of an extremely large building, I followed as he walks across the roof and going do the other side. Why didn't we just climb over the wall?

Once I got to the follow I notice Arno standing in front of a grave which had a small tree with small purple flowers covering it. I slowly walk towards him now standing next to him and start reading the gravestone.

 ** _Élise De La Serre_**  
 ** _1768-1794_**

"Why are we here Arno?" I ask now looking at him, he didn't bother looking back to me as he replies.

"Élise De La Serre was someone very special to me. I loved her very much even though she was my adopted sister. Your mother could have ended like her, killed by a Templar." I watch as he lowers his head taking a deep breath. I reach up to him placing my hand on his muscular shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss. My mother could have ended up like her but thankfully she didn't but...Even though I didn't I know her. I can she's special to you and I wish she wasn't like this." I watch as Arno turns towards me a smile on his facing causing a smile to come to mine.

"Even though I still love her, I think I might have fallen for someone else" He turns away walking towards the wall behind before climb over. I stayed where I was, standing in front of Élise's grave. Feeling a sad pain go through me.

* * *

(Sorry it's short, as I played the game I found to Easter egg of Elise's grave and I had to put it in)


	8. Chapter 6

Eleanor's POV

I didn't bother to find Arno. I knew he was upset even though Élise died a few years ago and he was still affected by it. So I decide to go and find Walter on my own even though only Arno knows where the Templars are staying.

I stand on top of a small house trying to find a lonely Templar but they are all in a group of four to six. I look up now looking straight in front, listening as footsteps walk towards me. I quickly grab my sword aiming at two unknown people. Both wearing robe. One is wearing white and the other is wearing a black one.

"Hello, I'm René Francois and this is my wife Joséphine Francois. We wanted to thank you for saving our siblings and we're willing to help get rid of these Templars" René said with a disgusted look. I put my sword back in its holder as I look at the two Assassins.

René Francois is a young handsome man, properly older than me but younger than Arno. He has short brown hair which reaches his ears, he also has dark blue eyes which stands out well with his pinkish skin. He is also wearing a black robe which almost looks like my fathers.

His wife is also young properly younger than me or the same age, she has blonde hair which is tied a low ponytail and reaches the middle of her back. She has bright green eyes and tannish skin, she also wears white robes.

"Do you know where they are?" I ask. Eyes narrowed as I don't know if I can trust them.

"Yes, I know you're looking for Walter and we can take you to him" His wife,Joséphine replied. I look at them and nod and said.

"Lead the way"


	9. Chapter 7

René, Joséphine and I both walk towards a large which is slowly crumbling away, half the wall have already fallen so I guess they thought it would be a good place to hide when things get difficult. I personally don't think they are staying here but I do think they living here, but it has to be close.

"This is where we saw Walter run into once we attacked," René said as he looks to me which he earns a nod.

"This isn't where they are staying is it? It's a hideout right"

Both Assassin's looks towards me with a nod. We watch waiting for Walter to return back to where they other Templars are staying.

"HEY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

We quickly turn towards the voice to see, an extremely large group of Templars, half had swords out getting ready to fight whilst the others had their guns aiming at us, I turn to look at the couple before nodding down to the group. They obviously understood as they nod, agreeing to my recommend.

I watch as they both release their hidden blades before jumping off the roof and taking out two Templars, grabbing onto another two, pulling them in front protecting themselves from the men with guns shooting and killing them. They pull out their swords and quickly start to fight.

Whilst I remove my bow and arrow from my back, removing an arrow and aim at one of the men near Walter, I release and watch the arrow stick into the man's heart causing him to fall to the floor as he died instantly.

I keep shooting arrows until I ran out, once I ran out I quickly jump, falling on top of two Templars killing them fast. Pulling out my sword holding it in front of me as three Templars run towards me before all three strike trying to hit me in the head the same time but I lift my sword stopping the swords from hitting me. I keep the swords up as I kick one in the stomach doing the same with another.

Two falls back from the impact of the kick, I elbow the other making him move back, I quickly swing my sword hitting me across the face causing him to fall and die but with suffer. I turn towards the other one but I didn't notice the other one as he walks towards me but before he could strike another sword went right through his stomach.

I quickly kill the other one with my gun and I turn to see Arno behind me smiling. I smile back showing how thankful I am for him to be here. Arno and I stood back to back as we defeat the large group of Templars.

I quickly run as I notice Walter trying to escape, I chase him through the crumbling building, dodging the roof above. I quickly jump onto the floor above watching through the broken floor, making sure I have an eye on Walter. Arno was on the bottom floor with him following just in case I miss him or loss him.

A large part of the roof above Walter falls, blocking Walter's way, now nowhere to go as Arno and I have blocked him. I could see the tears in his eyes as he knew this was going to be his final breath. I walk towards him releasing my hidden blade and quickly stabbing him in the neck causing him to gasp and grip his neck, falling to the floor as blood drip through his hands. Now lying down watching as the ceiling above starts to fall which hits him in the head, allowing him to die without suffering.


	10. Chapter 8

Walter's gone.  
We're a step closer to the Grand Master.

Arno and I had left the crumbling building now I sat in my room where Arno is living. I sat staring at the wall thinking about my family. I miss them so much, I wonder how they are doing, have father taken out the Templars who were after my mother?

Knock Knock

"Come in!" I shout, the person opens the door revealing Arno who stood by the door frame, still in his robe, holding an obvious note. He hands me the note before leaving to give me some privacy. I open to note to see it is from my father.

 _Dear Eleanor,_

 _I hope everything is well, I hope your mission is going well also. I just wanted to right to say how much we miss you and your mother is now safe at the Homestead. All the Templars in Boston and New York are now dead so I'm planning to come to France to help you. Only if needed. Hope you write back soon._ _Love from your family._

A smile came to my face now knowing my mother is safe and no one can hurt her even though the Grand Master is still alive. I quickly sit at the desk which laid in the corner of the room, grabbing a piece of paper and the quill and start writing my father back.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I'm doing well and the mission is going well. I am glad to hear mother is safe and I would love you to come to France and help. I've also met a male French Assassin called Arno Dorian, he's been helping me a lot. I am thankful for that._  
 _Please come and help, write back soon._  
 _Love Eleanor_

As I wrote about Arno I knew I need to tell him how I feel, I think I've fallen in love with him even though I haven't known him long. He's everything I've been looking for in a man. Even though he's from a different country to me.

I get up from the chair and jog downstairs to find Arno who wasn't anywhere in sight so I leave to place and decide to start looking for him.

After about an hour of searching, I found him standing on a roof obviously looking at the view, I walk up and stand next to him, hands on my waist as I look at the building where Élise was berried.

"What are you thinking about Arno?" I ask, refusing to look at him.

He hesitated to answer but he did with such honesty "You"

I quickly look at him with a confused look. Me? Why is he thinking about me?

"Why are you thinking about me, Arno?" I ask now looking at me.

"I...think I've fallen in love with you...I know it's sudden and we haven't known each other for long but you make me...forget the love I had for Élise an" I quickly cut him off by grabbing him by his neck pulling him down and connecting our lips, his hands move down to my waist. After a few moments, I pull away and whisper.

"I've fallen in love with you too"


	11. Chapter 9

3rd Person (1776)

Shay ran across the roofs in France, trying to locate some criminals. In an alleyway, there were three men. One was kneeling whilst the other two stayed standing. One of them asks in French.

"So? Did you find him?"

"Yes, Benjamin Franklin is at Notre-Dame. If we hurry up, we can catch him" another man replied in french

"Stop playing with yourselves! Let's go"

Shay followed them on the roof, all three was running. Once Shay got to the edge, one man stopped near some Hay where he could have done the leap of faith, instead of that he jump forward, hidden blade out and landed on top of him, Shay's hidden blade stabbed him in the neck. Killing him instantly. This caused other people ran.

Shay ran through a crowd of people and spotted another man, he quickly walks to him and stabs him with the hidden blade just like the first man. The last man wasn't that far away, he was standing by two stalls, just as he turns around, unlike the others Shay stabs him in the stomach. Shay kneeled next to the dead man, pulling out his hidden blade.

"Over there! Get him!" Shay looks around to see a group of men running in the opposite direction

"Help! Somebody help!"

Shay just grabbed the dead man's two guns, putting them to his waist and starts running after the group. Running across the roof trying to locate Benjamin Franklin. He jumped on the large ropes connecting to each house a man shouts in french.

"(Stop) What are you doing! I have no quarrel with you!"

Shay said on the ropes, watching two men aiming their guns at another man who was on the floor near the wall. He had no escape.

"You uncultured swine, you should not have left your backwater colony!"

"Yeah, go back to Boston!"

"Philadelphia, actually..." The man stated and the man replies.

"Oh! So he's a comedian too?"

"Help! Help!"

Before the two men could do anything Shay quickly jumps off the rope and killing both men, before Shay went to help the man up he turned towards the guards behind him, climbing up the wall near them before jumping off and killing them both in one blow.

Shay turns around now facing the man as he asks "Shay, is that you? How long has it been? Er, where are my manners. Thank you, my friend, thank you" he's now standing up, one arm around his back "But...what are you doing in Paris?"

"With all due respect sir, this is no time to talk. You're still in danger." Shay replies

"Yes, I... I must return to my family" He says and walks off, Shay follows behind so he can protect him. To protect better Shay decides to watch from the roof and that did help as one of the criminals had started following Benjamin but Shay quickly stopped it. They went through an alleyway, and another criminal started following but Shay distracted him by hitting him in the stomach and quickly stabbing him before walking off to follow Benjamin.

Instead of being on the group Shay jumps Barrels so he can be above Benjamin, Jumping across wooden beams. jumping down and ran up this ramp, jumping on a branch before jumping onto another criminal, killing him instantly.

Shay and Benjamin finally arrived at Benjamin's house. "Ah, Thank you, Shay. Please wait for me. I just want to make sure my family is safe."

As Benjamin goes through the door, Shay notices some criminals so he can keep Benjamin safe he'll have to get rid of them. Benjamin walked out of his house looking at the dead criminals as he asks.

"How... How did you do that? it was quite... fortunate"

"I make my own luck. Master Franklin. As I suspect you do." Shay replies

"Yes indeed, my good fellow. Yet, without your assistance today... Well, you have my thanks, Shay. Is there anything I can do for you? To repay you for this... er, kindness?"

"Actually, there is" Shay quickly replies "I need to meet a... business acquaintance. I heard he would be at the Château de Versailles, two days from now."

"And they don't let just anyone inside the royal palace. Very well. I'll see what can be arranged."

* * *

There were a few people outside all in fancy clothing. Benjamin and Shay both start walking towards the palace. "Ah. Shay. You certainly look prepared to meet royalty! Perhaps King Louis himself will grant you an audience"

"I doubt even these breeches will get me into the king's chambers. Besides. I'm only here to see a business acquaintance."

Benjamin stops making Shay stop as Benjamin replies. "Yes, I heard a group of merchants would be here today. They might come see my scientific demonstration later!"

"They really should, they might learn something. Though I wouldn't count on their being present...I'll take my leave. Thank you again. Master Franklin"

Benjamin and Shay went separate ways, as Shay walked towards the palace. He says something to himself "Now to find Charles... and that damned box"

Shay had gotten into the palace and now is following Charles Dorian, hiding in the small crowds trying to avoid detection.

"Arno? Where have you gone?" Charles calls for his son. Shay stays in the crowd as he waits for the right time.

"My son, Arno...Perhaps you've seen him" Charles asks the man near Shay, Charles keeps asking multiple people, to find out where his son had disappeared too. When Charles turns away from the crowd Shay walks up behind him, waiting for him to turn. Once he did Shay strikes his hidden blade into his chest.

"You! You're the traitor" Charles struggles to get out, Shay sat the man down who held his chest. Shay leans down and whispers.

"I'm just finishing old business" Shay kneels down and takes something out of Charles pocket as Charles says.

"Old...Connor and his Assassins... The American Revolution undid your Templar business."

Shay slowly moves to stand as he answers in a whisper "Then perhaps we shall start a revolution of our own" and that's when Shay took his leave as he walks away screams fills the place as Charles Dorian now lies dead.

* * *

Present

"And Arno that's how your father past"

Arno and I are back to the house and I just told him to sorry that my mother told me of his father's death.

"I have...one question. How does your mother now the full story?" I look at him with a smile before I reply.

"Well...Shay Cormac himself told her, he told her this...a few years before my parents married and I was born"

He looks down to me and asks "Did you ever meet Shay yourself"

"Not from what I remember but my mother did say she took me to see him as they were close friends but I don't know what has happened to him now"

All that Arno did was nod before he leans down, lips now on mine as he whispers

"Thank you"

* * *

-Hope you enjoy this chapter and I just wanted to announce that I am writing a WWE Sami Zayn fanfiction


	12. Chapter 10

For the last week Arno and I have been searching for Walter's older brother and next in line for the Grand Master George Chapman. Since his brother's death, he's disappeared so has the Grand Master but I know for a fact that they are still if France as we have René and Joséphine watching the ships just in case they try and escape.

Arno and I had an idea to find George, the only way we could find him is by taking a Templar or two in hostage but we needed to find two who are closest to him so... we picked the two who are always in and out of where they're staying and their names are Ardan and Alroy. Two Irish noblemen and Templars.

Arno and I crouched on the roof, just above the two men. Who are with four other Templars. I look at Arno who is looking down to them, glaring as they walked by.

"We will need to get rid of the four Templars or wait for them to split up, they are bound to do that sometime." Arno looks up to my with a smile before he reaches over to stroke my cheek.

"Well...I think we should just wait as I do not want you to get hurt mon chéri" I roll my eyes in response and smile, ever since the kiss he has been very protective over me even though I can protect myself fine but I was told by my mother that my father was always like that especially  
when I was born.

"I can take care of myself and you know that"

"I do know that but I just don't want you to get hurt like last time" he replies running his finger over the scar on my cheek from my fight from about two weeks ago. I turn my head and kiss his hand with a smile, grabbing his hand away from my cheek, holding it in both of my hands before leaning up and kissing him, he kisses back with such passion before I pull back and stood up. He did the same and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Je t'aime mon chéri."

"and I love you" I grab his hand and starts to drag him "come on let's go and find these Templars"

After waiting about an hour Ardan and Alroy to leave the group of Templars. The group went to the docks properly to check if Arno or I was there and now taking the news back. Arno and I were in an alleyway waiting for the Templars to come through. Hoping they would and thankfully they did. We both were hiding behind two large wooden boxes which were on opposite side so Arno and I were facing each other. They both walked past not noticing us watching them.

I quickly walk up, grabbing my gun and smacked him in the back of the head knocking him out whilst Arno used his fist to knock the other one out. I look down at the now unconscious bodies before turning to Arno.

"How are we going to get them back?"

"I didn't think of that... I guess we'll have to drag them." I huff in annoyance before grabbing one of the men's leg and started dragging him back to where Walter died. It took us over two hours to get them there as we didn't have any chairs to tie them down so we tied their arms and legs and sat them against the wall. We waited quite some time for them to wake up, it's about ten o'clock at night and they both started to wake up. Arno stood in front of them whilst I sat on the wall behind him, gun in my hand just in case they try to escape.

"Where is George Chapman?" Arno asks the men with a strong tone which I did like. None of them answered

"Where is he!?" one of the men started to shack, I knew he was on edge and I knew a way to get him talking. I jump off the wall before walking up to Arno, I place my hand on his chest pushing him back slightly. I walk up to the man who is shaking like a leaf.

"What's your name" The man looks up to me and answered quickly answered

"Ardan. Ardan Delaney"

"Hello Ardan, I need you to tell me where George Chapman is or... I'll shot in the knee cap" I know that would scare him and he answers straight away.

"H-he's leaving today...T-to go to South of France to get away from you" I turn to Arno with a smile.

"Let's go" I grab his hand and leading him away from the two men who were screaming for us to let them go"


	13. Chapter 11

Arno and I have finally found George Chapman, he is on his way to go to the south but he won't even be able to leave as he will be dead before he can.

Arno stood on the roof of a shop where George had entered whilst I stood across the shop, blending in a crowd so I won't get detected by him or any group of Templars that walk past. George walks out of the shop with a young woman.

The young woman had bright blonde hair which is tied up neatly and is held neatly from the large blue hat she wore, she has pale skin and is very slim properly from her corset which is under her long blue dress, matching her hat. I watch as he offers her his arm which she excepts, wrapping her arm around his and starts walking down the street properly off to get a horse for them to leave.

I look up at Arno and nod, which he nods back and jumps to the other roof and started following, I do the same but I walk on the ground following them, just in case Arno loses them from the rooftops. I needed to get them in an alleyway so...for that to happen I had to follow them for quite some time.

They finally walk into an alleyway and I started sprinting after them, I notice Arno jumping off the roof and landed in front of them which caused them to stop and move back, turning around to only see me standing there, sword out.

The woman starts to cry even though we weren't going to kill her, George pulls out his gun and aims it at me before he could shot, Arno released his hidden blade and stabs him in the back causing George to gasp and dropped his gun, falling to his knees before lying down and gasping. His woman starts screaming and crying for George, she falls to her knees and holds his head and cries for him to live, I notice a wedding ring on her finger, George must have been her husband which made me feel guilty but he's one of the Templars who had tried to kill my mother so I grab my gun and walked forward. Aiming it at his head and.

BANG!

Blood splashed everywhere which includes his wife, I look down to her who is crying her eyes out, she looks up to me with tears and I say my sorry for her lost before walking off leaving her there to grieve.


	14. Chapter 12

George Chapman is also dead but this death made me feel guilty, the look on his wife's face is the only reason on why I feel this way. I sat in Arno's bed, covers covered my body, knees up to my chest as I sat staring at the wall, tears running down my cheek. I place my head in between my legs and I started to cry.

I cried for quite some time until I hear to door open so I lock up to see Arno, he had a worried look when he saw the red, wet marks under my eyes and he took action straight away. Walking towards my side of the bed and wrapping my in a tight embrace, my arms automatically wrap around his shoulders whilst I buried my head into his neck and carry on sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Arno whispers with a worried tone, I didn't bother moving my head but I still replied.

"I-I feel guilty, e-ever since we k-killed George I can't stop seeing his w-wife looking up to me which is making me feel guilty." and this caused me to cry even more.

"You did it to protect your mother and his wife seems to be wealthy so it properly won't be long until she remarries" Which I knew was true, she'll properly be put into a arrange marriage with him so she properly didn't love him as much as she thought he did, this made me feel better.

I move away from his neck now looking up to him, looking into his eyes before I pull him by his Assassin robe and connected both of our lips, the kiss started to get heated and Arno pushes me down to the bed.


	15. Chapter 13

It's been a week since mine and Arno's little bed encounter and now I have some suspintion, I've been sick, being sick early in the morning which is starting to worry Arno but I now what it could be.

I think I'm pregnant.

I can't believe it is happening, it's not like I don't want the baby but I am young and Arno and I aren't even married, I'm also still after the Grand Master which is a lot closer now as he is the finally Templar for us to kill.

I stand on the roof on my own watching Edmund walk around, protected by a large group of Templars, who looked very skilled in combat but I knew I was better even though I knew I couldn't take this group on my own so all I could do is follow them and I know we would need René and Joséphine to help but I don't think just four of us can take a massive group of thirty to forty Templars and it will be difficult for me as I could be pregnant and there is a high chance of having a miscarriage.

I followed the incredible large group for a few miles, Edmund stopped so did the group and Edmund walk towards the door of a massive place, I watch him turn and shout. "Guard this place! Make sure no one can get in!" and he turns around, walking through the door and slamming it behind him. At least I know where he is staying, so I took my leave, running across the roof to find Arno.

* * *

I found Arno in his house, sitting on the bed, staring at the wall properly waiting for me. Once he heard the door open he gets up and starts smiling once he saw me.

"I found where Edmund is staying but we'll need to find René and Joséphine as there are a lot of Templar's on the ground" I announce with a smile, I knew once we assassinate him I'll be able to go home and see my family but I will be leaving Arno...unless he comes with me but that is a small chance as he grew up here. I know I'll come back as I love Arno a lot and I'm whiling to move here to France to be with him.

Arno and I leave to find René and Joséphine, we found them by the docks making sure no Templar approaches. We tell them that we are going to kill Edmund and they agreed to help.

We all had to sneak in which wasn't easy as there were Templars everywhere, on the ground and up above so we did have to take some out which was the only easy thing to do in this situation. We needed to split up so we could find a place to sneak in so Arno and I took the left part of the extremely large building while René and Joséphine took the right part.

I'm not sure about René and Joséphine but Arno and I found an open window leading straight to Edmund, we obviously climbed in and I notice it's an office, a desk sat right in the middle of the room and I notice.

Edmund was there, sitting there at the desk.

Arno and I quickly drew our swords and aimed it at him. He looks at us with shock and quickly called the guards who came running in, there was about 20 running in and we needed to take out 10 each but we didn't need to because René and Joséphine jumped through a window and stabbed two Templars in the chest, killing them instantly.

As we kill all the Templars more keep showing up and I fight with three Templars I look over to Edmund to see him laughing but that all stopped. When a gunshot interrupted the fight, everyone turned towards Edmund to only see blood leaking out of his chest. He gasps and falls to the floor and revealing a man with a white robe aiming a gun straight in front obviously the one who killed Edmund, he removes his hood revealing.

My father or also known as Connor Kenway.


	16. Chapter 14

I couldn't believe it, my father is here. I smile at him and he smiles back, he looks nothing different the same, he looks the same on the day I left to come here and it's been almost a year since that but I could tell he's still quite muscular and in good shape. He nods his head to me before moving to fight Templars who ran at him.

There wasn't many left as half of them fled when Edmund had been shot dead. There were about ten more and that's easy amount to kill especially with five very skilled Assassins. Only one came at me but he's a tuff one properly the strongest out of the lot.

My sword in my hand getting ready to block his bigger sword, he swung the sword with ease trying to hit me in the head but I ducked out of the way before swing my sword at him only for it to be blocked, we kept the swords together for a couple of seconds before I swing my leg behind his causing him to fall to the smooth flooring, he struggled to get up so I took this advantage.

I release my hidden blade as I move forward to only be kicked back causing me to fall with a grunt, I got worried for a second as I could lose the baby if I am pregnant. I touch my stomach as a slight pain-filled, touching the top of my inner thigh to see if there is any blood. Thankfully there wasn't. I look up to only see the strong, large man standing at my feet, sword in the air, tip pointing to my chest, I knew this was the end.

Then a large blade sticks into the back of his head, killing him instantly I quickly move out of the way before the man could fall on top of me, I look up to see...

My mother, Sophronia Lee standing in the doorway with a smile. I look around to see all the Templars dead. It's done. All the Templars are dead, France is safe, Homestead, New York, and Boston are safe and so is my family. My mother is alive so is my father, my brother properly is and staying with Myriam and Norris and Arno is alive.

I stand up and walk to my mother, hugging her, my head on her chest, eyes closed. I feel a pair of arms wrap around both me and my mother obviously my father. I'm so glad they are alive. I let them go and move towards Arno who stood with a smile, I walk up to him and embraced him.

Everyone I love is safe.

* * *

one chapter left and that's the epilogue.


	17. Epilogue

It's been three years since me and my now husband defeated the Templars who tried to kill my mother. I know live in France protecting the city from other Templars whilst my parents said in the Homestead protecting New York. My brother Joe is now in his twenties and is also living in Boston, protecting it. He is also married to a beautiful woman who is also in her twenties, the young woman had long, curly blonde locks, bright rare violet eye colour and has white skin which helps bring out her eyes even more.

The two has a child of their own, a three-month-old baby boy, who inherited his mother's white skin and blonde locks but he inherited his father's chocolate brown eyes and personality. The married couple is also expecting their second child in early next year.

I walk across the roof of mine and Arno's shared home, we bought a few months after my parents sailed back to America. I watch my young two and half-year-old boy try and hit my husband with his wooden sword. The young boy who we decided to name Lawrence Charles Dorian, quickly brushes his small bronze hand through his hair, pushing the hair out of his face. Arno obviously notices as he ties the boy's dark brown hair back before he picked up the wooden sword once again and carried on playing with the boy.

I jump off the roof landing on the concrete floor, I turn to the where the boys are playing to see that they haven't noticed my existence, I turn to where I hear some joyful clapping and squealing, revealing my six-month-old daughter Élise Dorian.

I walk over to the girl who is getting held by the nanny, I grab my young daughter out of her hands a quickly sent her home. The young girl wraps her chubby arms around my neck, hugging herself closer to me. I place one of my hands on top of her tuft of black as I rock her slowly which made her fall asleep.

I feel an arm move around my shoulder, I turn to see Arno pulling me closer as he stares at the sleeping girl before he takes her off me so I can pick up the small boy who is hugging onto my leg tightly. I'm so glad that I've got a family even though from my parents and sibling but I'm happy to be in France with the love of my life and my two children, and I'm so glad to be here and I will do anything to protect them.


	18. New story

Hey, guys I would like to say I have decide to do a fanfiction for each of the male Assassin's and I am writing one of Jacob Frye (The Secret Assassin) I would appreciate if you would go over and read it but other than that thank for all the support you having given me.


End file.
